Titles
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: In which Wally's lesson on Medieval Europe leads him to the conclusion that if Batman is the Dark Knight, his protege must be the Dark Squire. And then the team get into a conversation about why the Fastest Boy Alive, the Boy of Steel and the Boy Wonder have titles while the others don't.


_**Titles**_

**Yeah, I know this isn't my best work. Sorry.**

**So, anyway. I just realised that Robin was the Boy Wonder, Kid Flash was the Fastest Boy Alive and Conner's the Boy of Steel – although I don't think Boy of Steel has been in the show so far. Then again, I just saw 'Homefront' on Sunday, so…**

**Actually, I have no idea if the rest of the team does have titles at all, but I decided to make them have a conversation about this. **

**And I have also wanted to mention that if Batman's the Dark Knight, Rob must be the Dark Squire for a while now, and this seemed like a good fic to fit it in.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice. Probably a good thing, because then I'd probably put myself in as a character who starts dating Robin and everyone here knows how freaking annoying that is for everyone else. So if I did own YJ, I'd probably ruin it... **

* * *

Wally yawned and stared at the teacher sleepily.

Okay, sure. The topic was interesting, but the team had been on a mission last night and didn't exactly get his eight hours sleep. He barely got five. He had no idea how Robin did it.

"A peasant child at the age of seven, however, could begin to be trained to be a knight." Mr. Wong told the class, writing on the board.

"This particular part was called being a page. The next level is called being a squire, before the boy could be dubbed a knight."

A girl put her hand up.

"If you're asking if girls could become knights, Jennifer, the answer is no. This was a different time and we already covered sexism last semester."

Jennifer put her hand down reluctantly.

"Now," Mr Wong turned to the class. "Can anybody name a knight?"

There was silence for a moment. "Do Jedi's count?" A boy at the back called out.

The class erupted into giggles.

"No, Nathan," Mr. Wong smiled. "They don't. Now, come on. Can't anyone?"

A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Abby?"

"Uh… Batman, sir?"

The class giggled again.

"Batman's not a knight, Abby." Mr. Wong said, not patronisingly but just correcting her.

Abby shook her head. "No, he's the Dark Knight isn't he?"

Mr. Wong paused. "Actually, I've gotta give you that." He admitted.

Wally's head picked up again as the teacher continued "But can anyone name a knight from medieval times?"

"Does King Arthur count?" A boy asked.

"Yes. There's some question over whether he existed or not, but I believe he did. The sword in the lake is more than likely fiction, but actual Arthur did."

Wally raised his hand. "Sir, if Batman's the Dark Knight, does that make Robin the Dark Squire or something?"

Mr. Wong paused among the giggles begun by his class. "I suppose it does." He shrugged. "That would depend on how Robin himself felt about it – personally, I wouldn't be one to give a martial artist a nickname he didn't want."

A few people giggled agreement as Wally sat back in his chair, trying not to smile.

* * *

"_Recognised – Robin, B01_." The computer stated as the teleporter flashed.

The youngest member of Young Justice entered smiling, dressed in civvies with his sunglasses on over his face.

A second later he jumped backwards when the Fastest Boy Alive appeared in front of him. His hands had already pulled out a bat-a-rang before he relaxed.

"Dude!" Robin groaned. "If you keep doing that, one of these days I'm actually going to hit you with these." He held up the bat-a-rang before sliding it back into his utility belt.

"Sorry." Wally said from around a mouthful of cookie. He swallowed. "You want cookies? M'gann just made a fresh batch."

"I'm fine, thanks. Ate at home." Robin shook his head and moved.

"So anyway Rob, guess what I learnt at school today?"

"That E is the letter that comes after D? Or have you already reached F?" Robin teased.

Wally stuck his tongue out at him. "No, I learnt about knights and squires and stuff."

"Uh-huh…" Robin nodded, confused. Where on earth was Wally leading with this?

"Well, we all realised something-in-class-today-but-I'm-pretty-sure-I'm-the-only-one-who-can-tell-you-so-I'm-gonna-have-to-tell-you." Kid Flash's words were beginning to run together.

"Okay. Tell me. But tell me _slower_."

"Well, if Batman's the Dark Knight, does that make you the Dark Squire?"

Robin stared at his best friend in shock for a moment. "What?"

"What's a squire?" M'gann asked, looking over at the two boys.

Conner and Kaldur had both been sitting on the couch watching T.V. (Kaldur had convinced Conner to put on another channel other than static). Both boys glanced over.

"It's sorta like an apprentice to a knight." Wally answered the Martian.

Robin ran through the title in his mind, trying to find something insulting about it that Wally was going to twist. "Actually, I think it does…"

"Think what does?" Artemis walked in as the computer announced her arrival.

"Think that if Batman's the Dark Knight, that makes Robin the Dark Squire."

"So, what?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Robin's got _two _titles now? Not fair."

"Two titles? What?" Superboy looked at her.

"Well, it's just that three of you have titles and three of us don't." The blonde archer shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"Artemis, would you like a cookie? I just made a fresh batch." M'gann offered her the tray.

"Uh… sure, M'gann." Artemis gingerly accepted one. The Martian girl had definitely gotten better at cooking though, no-one could deny that.

"What do you mean, three of us have titles?" Kaldur stood up and looked at her curiously.

"Y'know. I mean, Kid Moron is the Fastest Boy Alive. Conner is the Boy of Steel. Robin's the Boy Wonder – and now he's the Dark Squire. How come the rest of us don't have titles?"

The team all paused, glancing at each other.

"For that matter, Robin's the only one who's got an original title that has nothing to do with his mentor's title." Artemis continued. "Although obviously, now he has one that _does _have to do with his mentor's title."

"You're just jealous." Robin teased.

"I'm pretty sure the 'Boy Blunder' thing is one of the oldest running jokes among the criminal underworld." Artemis gave him a look. "I wouldn't boast about that."

Robin glowered behind his glasses. "There's a difference between an old joke and an overused one, Arty."

"Hey, actually," Wally thought. "If 'The Bird' counts as a title, that Rob now has _three _of them."

"Well, I suppose that if you count _World's Greatest Detective_, _The Dark Knight_ and _The Bat_ Batman has three titles as well." M'gann shrugged. "So it would be only fair."

"So what would yours be?" Wally asked, glancing around at the three others.

"I do not need a title." Kaldur shook his head. "I am perfectly fine with simply my code-name."

"I agree with Kaldur – titles don't really mean anything. They're just something that the newspapers use when your codename has been used too often in an article." M'gann shrugged. "And as I don't plan on being in an article, I am happy to just be 'Ms. Martian."

"Who's called me the Boy of Steel, though?" Conner asked, frowning.

"I'm sure someone has… the name rings a bell and in what other context could that be used?" Robin wondered.

"Artemis, what title would you have, though?" M'gann asked the archer.

Wally opened his mouth.

"Say a word and I will skewer you, Baywatch." Artemis said without looking at him.

"What on earth makes you think I would say anything bad?" Wally asked, folding his arms and feigning hurt.

"Because if it wasn't for the gutter, your mind would be homeless."

Robin cracked up. "Good one Artemis." He grinned.

"Well," Kaldur frowned thoughtfully. "Green Arrow is The Emerald Archer, correct? Perhaps if you were to choose a title to go with your codename it could stem from that?"

"Like what?" Artemis asked. "I wear more green than he does and there can't be two Emerald Archers. Wait – what's another stone that's green?"

"Do you really want a title based off Ollie's, though?" Robin asked.

"Says the Dark Squire."

"That's not an official title." Robin shrugged. "And it probably never will be."

"How does a title become official, anyway?" M'gann asked.

"It's what the press calls you." Robin told her. "If you get called a title by all the press, then that's what your title is."

"Then how would Artemis choose it?"

"She can go to the press and tell them it." Wally shrugged. "Or she could yell it out to the baddies when beating them up."

"Is that how you got your name, _Flash Boy_?" Artemis smirked.

"Yeah, you're not exactly a reliable source on how everyone should make sure people know your name." Robin agreed.

"Oh, come on. Just cause a few people get a little mixed up…"

"When was the last time someone actually got your name _right_?" Artemis folded her arms.

"They don't get it wrong that often…" Kid Flash said weakly.

"Flash Kid, Flash Boy, Boy Flash," Robin counted on his fingers. "Baby Flash, Flash Junior, Speedy, Fast Kid, Kid Fast, Fast Red … am I missing anything?"

"Didn't that one kid call him Lightspeed once?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah." Robin grinned. "Where did he get that from?"

"_Any_way," Wally cut in, trying to change the subject. "The question is, what would Artemis's title be?"

"The Blonde Archer?" Robin suggested. "Ooh, the Diamond Archer?"

Artemis sent him a glare that would have made anyone but a Bat cringe. Unfortunately for her, Robin was indeed a Bat and only grinned at her.

"Just trying to help."

"Well, don't."

"You're the one who brought up the fact that you don't have a title." Robin shrugged.

Artemis glowered some more. "I'm going to shoot some targets." She said, walking off.

"Touchy." Wally shrugged. "So, Rob, are you the Dark Squire or the Dark Page?"

"If I'm anything it would be Squire, I guess…"

* * *

**Gotham City.**

"Dick, do you know the newspapers are calling you The Dark Squire now?" Bruce asked his ward as he bent over his homework.

Dick glanced up. "Sorry Bruce, what?"

"The papers. They're calling you The Dark Squire."

"Really? Instead of the Boy Wonder?"

"No, Boy Wonder is still being used. Just not as much." Bruce passed him the newspaper. "Page three."

Dick flipped through the pages until he found the article. It was a pretty standard article by their standards – The Joker had placed a bomb in a building, so Batman had to go after the villain while Robin deactivated it. Joker escaped but the bomb was successfully disarmed.

"_And while the Dark Knight went after the villain, the Dark Squire remained behind to save the innocent…_" Dick read aloud. "Huh. Guess Wally got that idea to catch on."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Star City.**

"Hey GA. What's going on?" Artemis taped the hero on the shoulder, dressed in her crime-fighting outfit.

"Oh, hi Artemis. When'd you sneak up?"

Artemis folded her arms.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes. "Just a couple of small time crooks at the moment."

"Then shouldn't we be patrolling or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, and did you know the papers have started to give you a title?"

"Really?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The Girl Archer."

"That's it?" Artemis was disappointed. "Seriously, that's the best they could come up with?"

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ choice." Ollie raised his hands in mock-surrender.

"But, seriously. The Girl Archer?" Artemis grimaced.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Anyway, it could have been worse."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, apparently the papers are calling Kid Flash 'The Little Speedster' now."

Artemis smirked. "Ooh. I can have a _lot_ of fun with that."

"I figured that little tidbit would cheer you up."

* * *

**Central City.**

"The… The Little Speedster? _Seriously_? Whatever happened to Fastest Boy Alive?"

"Hey, look on the bright side KF. This article at least got your name right… well, closer then the others anyway."

"Uncle B, they said _Flash Kid_. **Not **Kid Flash; Fastest Boy Alive. I am now called Flash Kid; _The Little Speedster_. Oh man, Artemis and Rob are **never** going to let me live this down."


End file.
